


Fascination

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Frederick realizes he’s in love wow, M/M, No big gay yet sadly, Not one sided attraction I promise, Possible part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: Doctor Chilton comes to a realization when it comes to his relationship with Abel Gideon
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Abel Gideon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Oop there I went writing for these two- a friend helped me see these two as a couple and I found it too good to resist writing for.

Fascination. That’s all Frederick thought of it at first, when Abel Gideon was brought to his hospital as his patient and sat down in his office. Fascination was all he could truly find to explain the fluttering feeling in his gut, the way he burned and ached to know more about the man sitting across from him. Fascination that had him scheduling more frequent visits, fascination that led him loosening the restrictions on Abel Gideon in his hospital. Fascination is what he told himself when he got home each night after their sessions, when he laid his head on his pillow and had his thoughts drift to his own patient. Yet Frederick had the sinking feeling that what he felt for the other was not simply fascination any longer.

Abel was brought into his office, cuffs released and the door locked as a safety measure to prevent escape. Frederick started off simply with the other, asking questions he never quite got the full answer for and giving answers he didn’t fully believe were his best possible response. Slowly his focus slipped from questions on Abel’s state of mind, professionalism forgotten as he asked more on Abel’s personal life before incarceration. Hearing the other fondly discuss old memories, eyes glazed over with memory and expressing his words with his hands made Frederick’s heart flutter. Their session ended far too quickly and Frederick was left reeling, his heart hammering and palms clammy as his mind struggled to put a name to the feelings that he had when Abel Gideon came around him.

The revelation struck him after a recent session, Abel’s smile and own questions about his psychiatrist lingering as Frederick nursed a tumbler of whiskey. The other’s genuine interest in him, his relaxed state and his sly comments towards Frederick that he never made around any other. He groaned softly and tried to understand it all, tried to understand what made Abel Gideon special as he downed the whiskey he had. He stared at the empty glass with fascination, and his brain finally connected the two dots he struggled with for so long. The glass slipped from his fingers and Frederick’s eyes closed, a heavy sigh leaving him as his stomach sunk with shock. “I’ve fallen hopelessly, absolutely, entirely in love with Abel Gideon.” And Frederick knew in some hidden corner of his mind and in his own heart, that Abel Gideon loved him as well.


End file.
